Copycat Smile
by The Flying Lion
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto and friends work at Copycat Smile, the best smiliest restaurant in town. Here's some of the gangs adventures in this crazy place working for Hatake Kakashi. enjoy :D
1. We're Getting Robbed?

**Lion: Woo hoo! My first Naruto fiction since I've gotten on this site! Ironically it was Naruto fanfics that brought me here yet in these past two years I've never written anything for the fandom. Anyways here is a little tidbit that I thought would be just random and funny. It's in the real world setting so to speak but our favorite characters are the same sort of. Btw this part was inspired sort of by part of a video on YouTube called 'Thai Smile' where three guys in the restaurant are getting robbed and Sleepy Brown (I think his real names Alex) suggests taking on the guy and… yeah, didn't work out. So here's this little thing for you all. **

**DISCLAIM3R: The Flying Lion does not own the Naruto series. If he did, Sai would have fought Deidara earlier in the manga, Sasuke would not be such an emo (or not there at all), Naruto and Sakura would be together (hey I ship NaruSaku, so what?), and we'd finally know what's behind Kakashi's mask!**

**PS: this is meant to be funny. Some people may be a little out of character in some instances but nothing too over the top.**

It was a lovely day at the Copycat Smile, where the employees were relaxing on a normal day. Well, that's how it began, anyways.

You see, the assistant manager, Uzumaki Naruto, and two waiters, Uchiha Sasuke and Sai, were facing a wall with their hands up. Meanwhile, a robber was at the cash register with a gun. Yes, this was a sticky situation, with the manager being out and leaving these three idiots in charge. But, hey, if they had to argue their case, they would say the dude had a gun.

"There's no money in the register. Where the fuck is the money?" the robber yelled, still holding his orange mask tightly to his face.

"The money's in the safe under the ice machine! I swear!" Naruto yelped. Sasuke scoffed.

"See, this is why people kept taking advantage of you in school."

"Shut up Sasuke!"

"Both of you shut the hell up!" the robber said, make both Naruto and Sasuke go silent. Sai wondered if he should have said something, but then decided to not try anything.

The robber looked to the back where the ice machine was and then back at his hostages. "Alright, no one move. Don't do anything stupid or there will be consequences."

"Hey, that's what Mr. Hatake said before he left!" Sai said in realization. Naruto head-butted the wall in annoyance.

The masked robber then scooted over to the back to check the safe, leaving the trio to themselves. However, they still didn't move, knowing they'd probably get shot if they tried anything foolish. Sasuke looked back before turning to Naruto.

"Hey you guys. I got an idea. We can all try to take him at once."

"Shut. Up. Sasuke. You're gonna get us all killed." Naruto hissed.

Sasuke shook his head. "His gun looks fake. We can get him!"

"You're an idiot. Don't try anything dumb." Naruto snapped.

"Hey, isn't it usually the other way around? You know, Naruto's the idiot, and Sasuke is cool headed." Sai mentioned with a raised brow.

"Yeah, but this time my job's on the line and I won't get fired. Or killed!" Naruto added in. Meanwhile, the robber didn't seem to notice that they were having their conversation.

Then from around the corner of the wall, Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru appeared.

"What are you guys doing?" Kiba asked.

"Sh! Kiba, we're getting robbed!" Naruto whispered loudly. Shikamaru then looked over to where the robber was, and then back at his friends.

"We're getting robbed? Fuck that! Peace out bitches!" Shikamaru bolted out the back with Kiba behind. This went unnoticed by the robber, thus leaving the three stooges behind.

"You guy grab the bats in the back. I'll stay here and hold him off. His gun's a fake!" Sasuke whispered. Naruto shook his head.

"Fine then, teme. Let's go Sai."

"Bye Sasuke san." Sai said as he and Naruto ran to the back. Sasuke was alone, and ready to take on the robber.

Sasuke kicked up a metal tray to use like a shield. He pulled up a pair of chop sticks from the counter. He was so ready for this that he yelled out, "HEY!" to the robber, who turned around.

"You better give back that money… BITCH!" Sasuke said bravely, throwing the chopsticks at the robber. They bounced off his shoulder lightly while he stood there nonchalant. He shot at Sasuke.

Sasuke peered down at his foot calmly. Then he screamed and fell to the ground, grasping his foot.

Naruto and Sai came from the back, holding the bats in front of the thief. They both looked extremely ridiculous with soup pots and aprons adorned.

"Hey! You messed with the wrong employees, man!" Naruto yelled, swinging his bat around. The robber dodged swiftly as Naruto hit one of the tables.

The robber fired several rounds while the two hid behind other tables. Sai grabbed his bat from the wrong end and tossed it at the robber, hitting him directly in the head. The thief fell to the ground, unconscious.

"See? We got him! I told you guys!" Naruto announced, puffing up his chest.

"It was my idea..." Sasuke grumbled.

"Sasuke, were you crying?" Sai asked.

Sasuke sniffled. "No… shut up!"

The bell above the door rang. Kakashi walked in. He stood there, examining the scene before him. Sasuke's foot was bleeding, Naruto and Sai had pots on their heads, and a person he didn't even know was collapsed on the ground.

"Do I even want to know what's going on?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke cried like a little bitch." Naruto yelled pointing at Sasuke.

"I was shot in the foot!" Sasuke interjected.

"I hit this guy with a bat." Sai grinned.

Kakashi stepped out of the restaurant and called the police/an ambulance. Why he hired these guys was beyond him, but at least they didn't do anything TOO stupid.

**Lion: while I was typing this I was slightly reminded of the Three Stooges show especially with the bats. Read & Review Peoples :D**


	2. Sai get's a Girl?

**Lion: Well here's the other chapter. I want to address one thing about Sasuke here. He's a bit different than his canon counterpart but that's because I prefer a relaxed rival to Naruto sort of Sasuke than the emo psychopathic avenger. But maybe that's just me I don't know. So don't be too surprised to see Sasuke being more humorous than what you normally see.**

**PS: This particular chapter was also inspired by a bit from the YouTube Thai Smile. There three of the guys try flirting with two girls and the results go… well maybe this will show you.**

**DISCLAIM3R: the Flying Lion claims no ownership of Naruto or any of its affiliated series, manga, video games, or overall franchise. If he did, then he'd be rich!**

* * *

It was a normal Saturday for the modally crew of the Copycat Smile. Naruto was at the register handling money stuff. Sasuke singlehandedly served customers while receiving 'tips' from generous ladies. Teuchi and Ayame were busy cooking the best food 5.75 an hour could buy. Shikamaru was taking a nap on the roof. Kiba was spinning a sign for advertising the restaurant outside. And Sai was cleaning the women's restroom while whistling to himself.

"Well Naruto kun this looks really good." Kakashi said walking up to his assistant manager.

"Really Kakashi? Then does that mean you'll think about a raise?" Naruto asked with hope.

"No." Kakashi replied flatly. "But I'll consider it while I'm visiting my good friends right now."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What? But the restaurant is still open."

Kakashi patted Naruto by his shoulder. "I know. That's why you're in charge. Don't break anything."

And with that the Copycat Smile's manager left without another word. Naruto groaned wondering how Kakashi hadn't figured out something stupid almost always happened when he was left in charge. But Naruto got back to work not complaining since he still got a pay check at the end of the month.

Meanwhile two young women walked in casually chatting. One had long light blonde hair and wore an orange dress while the other had long dark hair and wore Uchiha Sasuke turned around noticing them and immediately identified them as Yamanaka Ino and Hyuga Hinata. Now these two actually had gone to school with many of the Copycat employees and were definitely on their radar. Sasuke immediately ran to a table cleaning it up quickly and placed a candle and flower before presenting it to the two.

"Here's a table for you lovely madams." Sasuke said with a smirk. Both Ino and Hinata giggled taking their seats as Sasuke quickly handed them their menus.

Not far off Naruto watched amused before returning to the register.

"So ladies, can I interest you in some refreshments?"

"I'll have water." Ino answered watching Sasuke with her blue eyes.

"I- I'll have one too." Hinata stammered out.

"Alright waters. Are you sure?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

"Yes." Ino said smiling at Sasuke.

"You sure you sure?" Sasuke teased again earning giggles from Ino and Hinata. Sasuke knew he had them now.

"Well then alright. If you need anything else, just call Sasuke. That's me." Sasuke winked before walking off leaving Ino and Hinata alone.

Sasuke then went over to the register and slapped Naruto's shoulder. The Uzumaki looked over at Sasuke who then pointed at the two girls sitting at the table. Now Naruto had a mischievous smile leaning on his elbows to stare at the two girls over there.

"Sasuke they're hot man!" Naruto said loudly.

"I know man! I bet I can get a date with one of them." Sasuke said confidently. Naruto mused that Sasuke was still pompous.

Sai then walked out from the back patting Naruto and Sasuke's backs. "Hello my friends! I just got finished cleaning the women's restrooms."

"Sh! Sai we're looking at women!" Naruto explained to the emotionless man. Sai poked his own cheek while looking over towards where Naruto and Sasuke were staring.

"Aren't they from school?"

"Yes Sai! Now sh! I'm formulating a plan to get a date with them." Sasuke said slyly as Naruto grumbled.

"You suck teme."

Sai didn't see what the big deal was about this. "Why don't you go over and just talk to them?"

"Heh. Why don't you Sai?" Naruto responded. Sai then nodded.

"Alright I'm going."

Sasuke and Naruto both raised their heads up at this. Before they could say anything the emotionless moron was on his way walking straight ahead towards Ino and Hinata. Sai didn't know why his two friends didn't just walk up to the two girls, since it clearly said that's what you did when you wanted to attract a woman to you in the book he read.

Now standing in front of Hinata and Ino Sai straightened up his tied and slicked his hair back. If you're asking why he read it in a book once that a man does this to attract a woman. It seemed to work as Sai now had both Hinata and Ino's attention. Sai cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hello lovely beautiful chicks. My name is Sai, you're waiter."

Ino had an amused sensual grin watching Sai. "Well hello there Mr. Waiter. What brings you over here?"

"Whoa. What's up with Ino?" Naruto asked watching the scene.

"Oh no. I think she's attracted to Sai!" Sasuke yelped grabbing his hair in frustration.

"Well today is…" Sai was wracking his brains about everything he knew of attracting the opposite sex. "a very nice sunny day, it matches your hair you know."

Ino giggled at the compliment from Sai while Sasuke and Naruto watched bug eyed. Shikamaru then walked over from behind them yawning.

"Yo. I'm done with my nap. Is my shift over?"

"Sh! Shikamaru! I think Sai's tempting Ino!" Naruto said leaning over the cash register with Sasuke right by watching.

Shikamaru raised a brow watching the scene. "Really? The dude who never complains about getting 2.50 an hour is flirting with Ino."

"And Hinata!" Sasuke fumed at how the girls he wanted were now being taken by the emotionless artist.

"I like your tie Sai." Ino said with a wink. Her hand came up grabbing it and running her hand up it.

Sai looked at his tie and then back up. "It's part of the uniform."

"I know Sai. Doesn't he look cute Hinata?" Ino asked.

Hinata nodded meekly while Sai raised a brow. Ino then smirked knowing what was going on and grabbing Hinata's hand. "Look feel Sai's tie!"

Naruto gaped in shock. "Sasuke they're feeling his tie!"

"Oh no they are! He's really in it!" Sasuke said comically.

"Am I the only one who doesn't get what the point of feeling the tie is?" Shikamaru asked skeptically.

"Pfft. Probably Kiba." Naruto said jokingly.

Meanwhile outside Kiba was spinning the restaurant sign before sneezing very loudly. This caused the sign to spin around to hit Kiba across his head effectively knocking him out.

Back inside where the actual story is happening Sai is watching as Hinata is feeling his tie. Though inept at understand what to do in most situations like this Sai could tell this must have meant that these girls were attracted to him. He racked his simple mind over what to do after confirmation of girls affections. It was then he recalled a faint memory of when he met Naruto's godfather.

"_Listen here Sai," Jiraiya spoke while gulping down some alchohol. Sai never understood why people liked the stuff so much._

"_If you really want to please a woman, you must first know how to please a woman."_

"_Really Jiraiya san?" Sai asked. _

"_Oh yes son. Now here are the key steps: Step Numero Uno," Jiraiya said first pointing one finger up. "You gotta get their attention."_

Sai had already gotten their attention when he'd walked over.

"_Step Number Two: You've got to make sure you talk to them and that they're actually interested in you."_

From the way Ino was feeling his tie Sai was sure now that she was interested in him.

"_Step number three Sai is…"_

Ah, the most important step.

Without any warning Sai leaned over and kissed Ino square on her lips. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, and several other customers gasped while Sai made out with a dumbstruck Ino. How the no emotion man was able to kiss Ino like this so nonchalant like in front of everyone was a mystery to all. But if you asked Sai he would only respond that he was doing what every man did when a woman was interested in them-at least according to Jiraiya.

"_The final and most important step is… you give the woman a great sexy kiss! Just don't overdo it alright? You might accidently scare them off."_

Speaking of that Sai released Ino from his lips and stood in front of her. The blonde was quiet while Sai remained motionless before taking a bow. Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke were still gasping as they looked at Ino and Sai who said not a word to each other. Sai then turned on his heel and made his way to walk off until Ino grabbed him by the wrist.

Sai turned around. "Yes?"

"You. Let's go somewhere. Now!"

Without much objection Sai was pulled away by Ino while Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke watched in utter shock. Sai looked back to his friends with a confused glance showing that he obviously wasn't sure of what was going to happen next.

"Damn… Sai got Ino just like that? I don't believe it." Sasuke slammed his face into the cash register in disappointment.

"Believe it Sasuke. That really happened." Naruto said to his aggravated friend.

Shikamaru scratched his head. "Yeah. I'm going back to the roof."

Naruto watched Shikamaru go back up leaving him and Sasuke at the register. It looks like he was now two employee's short-three if you counted the unconscious Kiba outside- and was in charge of the rest of the misfits. Then a light bulb set off in Naruto's head as he spotted Hinata all alone by herself. He grinned while grabbing the drinks Sasuke was supposed to take over and waltzed over towards Hinata who looked up from her menu.

"Why hello there. Hey aren't you Ms. Hyuga Hinata?" Naruto said suave like setting the waters down.

"W-Why y-yes. I-I am." Hinata stuttered a little bit. Naruto grinned like a goofball letting his plan go in motion.

'All I need to do is follow what Sai did and I'll have Hinata for sure!'

Oh and yes Naruto did follow Sai's ridiculous almost incomprehensible plan. He casually let Hinata feel his tie while complimenting her cute looks causing her to nervously blush. And then-letting some time pass by- Naruto tried to go for his last piece of it. Slowly he descended over Hinata who was blushing nervously as he leaned closer.

"N-Naruto kun!"

'Heh heh. I've got her!'

Now here is where fate likes to say 'SCREW YOU!' because, dear reader, what Naruto was unaware of was the fact that Hinata and Ino were already meeting someone at Copycat Smile. Specifically they were meeting Hinata's cousin Neji who treated Hinata much like a careful little sister. This is when Neji himself stepped into the front doors and spotted his cousin at a table.

"Hinata I'm sorry I'm late. I- WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HINATA YOU JERK!?"

Naruto stopped himself before looking up at Neji. Hinata was flustered and looked up at her cousin who looked much like an angry demon. And this was true you see because at the moment Neji's eye veins seemed to bulge out making him look very scary.

"Ah! N-N-Neji? Is that you? Wow I haven't seen you since you graduated last year. How's it going? Whoa did your muscles get bigger? You must be really strong. Oh am I mumbling? I do that when I'm nervous. Cause you know you look pretty scary. I mean not all the time just right now. You look demonic. Like y-y-y-you know you're about to skin me. But you won't cause you're a cool guy like that. R-r-r-r-r-r-r-right?"

Neji was beyond reason and with the loving instinct to protect the innocent Hinata unleashed his mighty fury. Naruto gulped when Neji leaped into the air before landing down with a fierce kick on Naruto's stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All of Konoha could here Naruto's screams of pain as Neji-in short- kicked his ass. The screams traveled around the town even to the far edge of an apartment building.

"I wonder what that is?" Haruno Sakura asked herself leaning on her balcony.

"I bet I do." Kakashi muttered to himself as he set down a cup of tea.

"Yo Kakashi! You should man up and drink my wife's delicious cup of JO!" Haruno Kizashi set down a large cup of coffee down shaking the table causing Kakashi to jump up.

"Oi oi Kizashi! You're gonna break another table!" Mebuki called out from the kitchen while Kizashi rubbed the back of his star shaped hair.

"Right, sorry honey."

Kakashi made a frown under his mask at his two friends. Kizashi and Mebuki were the ones who originally gave Kakashi the money to open up the Copycat Smile in the first place and he remained good friends with the two. He was practically a godfather to their child Sakura and watched her grow up. this was specifically the reason he was here actually.

"Now Kizashi, I was wondering about that favor you asked of me. You see I'm a bit understaffed at my business."

"Yeah. I heard you made Minato sans kid an assistant manager. He's a good kid, a little slow, but good kid." Kizashi laughed a little remembering seeing a young Uzumaki Naruto years before.

Sakura was listening in on this and thought back of Naruto from school. She knew the statement was true since Naruto did used to play lots of pranks all the time but had been focusing a lot more on his job. In fact he was the one that got Sasuke and other people from their high school to start working at Copycat Smile.

"I know Kizashi. Anyways I wanted to know if Sakura still wanted a job. I have a spot open now." Kakashi turned to Sakura who raised her brows curiously.

"You want me to work at your restaurant? Like with Naruto kun?"

"Yes. To be honest though Naruto is a good assistant manager I think you'd be able to bring order to my employees. Several of them go to school with you right?"

Sakura looked back on her memories before smirking. "Yeah, I knew Naruto and Sasuke when we were little kids. Naruto was always goofing off pranking Iruka sensei. Then there was the time he was flipping girl's skirts up but then he stopped every time I pounded on him!"

Sweat fell from Kakashi's head at how scary Sakura looked recollecting the 'fond' memory. As he recalled Kizashi used to say how Sakura would show strength stronger than most of the boys in her grade.

"So Sakura, would you be willing to accept the job offer?"

Kakashi watched Sakura with his one revealed eye while she thought about the offer. She'd be able to spend time with Naruto and Sasuke again like the good old days since they'd never hung out besides in class. Plus, she'd get paid.

"All right Kakashi. It's a deal." Sakura held out her hand for Kakashi. The half masked man shook her hand before smiling-well uh, under the mask that is.

Meanwhile back at Copycat Smile Neji pulled away a flustered Hinata and warned her of the dangers of men. They passed the still unconscious Kiba who was lying on the ground and somehow unnoticed by passerby's. Naruto was in a similar situation lying in a bloodied pulp on the ground while Sasuke walked over and raised a brow.

"Do you want me to get you some ice?"

"Yeah… dattebayo…" Naruto's head fell back as his eyes went crossed. Sasuke walked to the back to go get the ice. Maybe Teuchi could help him clean up this little mess before Kakashi got back.

* * *

**Lion: For you guys out there do NOT actually do what Sai and Naruto did in this story. That's called harassment and just like Naruto in this story you can get in big trouble. And girls carry pepper spray now so expect that if you even think about doing what they did. If your lucky a girl might like that-but I highly doubt it, cause you know, I know a few things. Anyways, please review and I'll be better with updating next chapter. Peace out :D**


End file.
